


Mistetoe, Meddling, and a Christmas Miracle

by heatherkw



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed Secret Santa, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, OR IS IT??, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherkw/pseuds/heatherkw
Summary: Written for the CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019.I couldn't choose just one prompt, so I kind of did them all: snowstorm in Seattle and the four are stuck in the house, Macy tells her sister (well one) about her feelings for Harry, Maggie convinces Harry to open up to Macy, bed sharing, and Christmas dinner.~ ~ ~ ~ ~"And she feels the same way about you," Maggie said softly.He sighed, knowing she had a point that if he never spoke to her, he'd never have clarity. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to be hopeful.Maggie let out a gasp, before letting go of Harry's arm. With the vision she just saw, she was certain they would figure out their feelings soon enough. "Everything's going to work out just fine. Trust the empath, Harry."
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Mistetoe, Meddling, and a Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadingcolorsdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingcolorsdeep/gifts).



> Sorry this is a little late, but I couldn't pick just one of your prompts, so I ended up kind of choosing all 5 in some form and this got away from me. 
> 
> This is actually my first foray into writing for Charmed and Hacy, and I'm happy about how it turned out. I hope you had a great Christmas/holiday season, and I hope you enjoy this fluffy Christmas fic. Slight AU if you squint, in which I ignore the angst of the last few episodes.

The snow started early one morning. They usually only got a dusting of snow every now and then, but the cold front this winter seemed to encourage the snow. There were a few snowfalls already this month, but most of them melted off with the afternoon sun. 

At least they had appropriate attire since their house magically relocated from Hilltowne. They were used to cold winters and snow, much more than the Seattle residents were used to. 

Businesses shut down in preparation for the blizzard of the decade, if you were to believe the weather forecast. Even Safe Space closed their doors, insisting that the employees stay home and avoid driving in these dangerous conditions. That's how the three sisters and Harry found themselves in their house. 

Maggie looked out the window, now later in the morning. "It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" 

Harry joined her at the window. “It appears so.” 

Mel called out from the couch, “Wait a minute. Is the snow sitting on top of our cloaked house? Or do you think it still looks like a vacant lot?” 

Harry’s eyes widened, unsure of the answer himself. “Be right back.” 

He orbed out of their living room and appeared just a few seconds later. “Still looks like a vacant lot, now starting to cover with snow,” he confirmed. 

The two sisters let out a breath of relief. 

Mel got up and went to the kitchen for a refill on coffee. She grabbed a second cup, one of Macy’s favorites with a depiction of an atom on it and filled that one too. “I’m going to go see if she’s awake,” as she excused herself to go upstairs.

Harry wandered into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. Maggie followed and pulled up a chair close to him. 

The two younger sisters watched them dance around each other for months now, and it was finally time to convince them to do something about their feelings. 

Maggie placed her hand on Harry’s arm, overcome with a sense of longing, a split second before she felt his walls go up. 

"Harry," she said softly. 

"Maggie, how many times have I told you to respect my privacy and the privacy of your sisters." 

She put her other hand on his arm as well. "Maybe if you both talk to each other, I wouldn't have to read your thoughts." She reached out with her mind, still blocked by the walls he put up moments ago. 

"Yes, well as I've told you before, there's nothing to interfere with. Macy needs a friend and her whitelighter, that's all." His words were saying one thing, but his hopeful gaze was saying something else entirely. 

"You'll never know if she wants more if you don't talk to her and find out." 

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "I don't know Maggie. What if I screw everything up?" 

"Really Harry, what's the worst that could happen?" If they could only see when the other was looking at them, Harry would know his feelings weren't one sided. But every time, they looked away for the fear of getting caught staring. 

"The worst that could happen is Macy says she wants nothing to do with me. And even worse, insist that I leave this house and never come back." 

Maggie ran a comforting hand up and down his arm. "Macy would never do that. The power of four, remember. That was her idea. You're a part of this family, Harry. You always will be." 

He mulled it over, still uncertain. 

"And she feels the same way about you," Maggie said softly. 

He sighed, knowing she had a point that if he never spoke to her, he'd never have clarity. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to be hopeful. 

Maggie let out a gasp, before letting go of Harry's arm. With the vision she just saw, she was certain they would figure out their feelings soon enough. "Everything's going to work out just fine. Trust the empath, Harry." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mel lightly knocked on her sister's door and waited a moment before letting herself in. Half expecting her to be sleeping still, she was surprised to see Macy sitting up and staring off into space. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Mel interrupted. She raised the cup of coffee as her sister turned to her. 

Macy extended her hand to accept the cup. “Thoughts about what?” 

Mel sat down on the bed next to her. “Thoughts about your feelings for a certain whitelighter,” she suggested. 

“You picked up on that, did you?” Macy was surprised by her own admission, but found herself relieved not to keep it to herself anymore. “Maggie too?” 

“She probably knew before you admitted it to yourself. The downside of having an empath as a sister.” She smirked at Macy, knowing she would understand. 

“I don’t know if downside is how I would describe it. More like a learning curve.” 

They laughed together. “Most definitely," Mel agreed. "So what are you going to do about it?" 

"I don't know. Who's to say he even feels the same." 

Mel shuffled closer to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Now you listen here. You are brilliant and a wonderful person. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous, although there are more important qualities than looks." 

"Of course." Macy hugged her tightly, thankful to have the wisdom and closeness of her new found family. 

"What I mean to say is that Harry would be lucky to have you. Anyone that you choose to be with would be lucky." 

"I guess you're right." 

Mel extracted herself to leave Macy to her thoughts. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" 

"Of course." After Mel left, Macy put on an episode of Heaven's Vice for some mindless background noise as she mulled over their conversation. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The snow continued late into the evening, ensuring that the sisters were snowed into their house. 

While they avoided each other all day, Harry and Macy finally wound up in the same room. They both had a lot to think about and work up enough courage to take Maggie and Mel's advice. 

Once or twice, Harry orbed in front of Macy's room, but unable to knock and left minutes later. 

Macy went to her own door a few times as well, unable to communicate to her feet to walk through the door and go upstairs to Harry’s room in the attic. 

But here they found themselves, bumping into each other in the hallway outside her room. 

"Excuse me," she said. 

"Pardon me," Harry apologized at the same time. 

They both laughed it off. It was only then that they noticed how close they were to each other, although neither backed away. 

“I was just about to get a cuppa, if you care to join me?” Harry gestured for her to go first. 

Macy nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

The pair made their way to the kitchen, occasionally bumping into each other on the way. 

Just as Harry was pouring tea into two cups, Macy noticed they had an audience. 

Maggie simply cleared her throat and pointed up at the mistletoe carefully located to the little corner of the kitchen where Harry and Macy frequented. 

“You did not,” Mel exclaimed. Macy looked up and rolled her eyes. Of course Maggie would try something to push her and Harry together. 

“Did not what?” Harry asked as he turned to the sisters. 

Macy simply pointed up and let Harry connect the dots. 

“Maggie, really, of all the juvenile pranks-” 

“You know the rules,” Maggie insisted. 

Harry turned to Macy and set his cup down. “We don’t have to,” he said gently. 

“You don’t want to?” The words flew out of Macy’s mouth before she could stop them. 

“It’s not that.” He lowered his voice to a whisper only she could hear, “We don’t have to be forced by Maggie’s involvement.” 

“Hello, I see the serious heart eyes going on over there. Come on, it’s tradition.” Maggie stared at the hopeless duo. 

Mel gripped her sister’s arm. “Forcing it won’t help things.” She turned to the very embarrassed Harry and Macy. “Please just ignore her.” 

Macy placed a hand on Harry, turning his focus back to her. “It is tradition.” 

Before he could tell her again that they didn’t have to just because of a silly sprig of leaves and berries, he felt the press of her lips against his cheek. His face flushed and he forced himself to stay put, every nerve in his body wishing him to orb them away from the watchful gaze of the others and speak to her privately. 

“Goodnight,” Macy said as she excused herself and rushed upstairs. 

Mel pulled her sister along to leave Harry be. “No more meddling.” 

“Yes, mom.” 

Harry felt the warmth left by her kiss and orbed back to his room in a daze. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Macy adjusted the item so it would stay fixed on her ceiling. She wrung her hands together, willing her nerves to calm down. She smoothed down the sides of her snowflake pajamas that Maggie gifted her sisters last year. 

“Harry,” she called out. She was surprised that her voice sounded calm and even, unlike how she felt. 

The familiar displacement of air had her spin around and face the man she had avoided as of late. She took in his green plaid and messy hair that tells her he might have been in bed. 

“Macy, what’s wrong?” The furrowed brows and tense stance softened slightly as he took in his surroundings. He placed a gentle hand on her arm. “Macy?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, Harry.” He lowered his hand, but Macy captured it with hers. “I was hoping we could talk… about earlier.” 

He finally took the time to take her in, after eliminating the possibility of danger. The shy smile and enchanting gaze was breathtaking. He spent so much time avoiding her, avoiding the possibility of rejection. He was perfectly fine to pine hopelessly until he got over his crush, or until she moved on, whichever came first. 

They were both at the mercy of one very determined Maggie Vera earlier, so he wanted to give her an out. “We don’t have to talk about it.” 

Her smile widened slightly. “I want to talk about it,” she whispered. She tugged on his hand, bringing him closer into her personal space. He couldn’t resist her gravitational pull in this moment, even though his brain was shouting at him that a change to their relationship would only further complicate matters, would complicate their working relationship - the fate of the world and all that. 

“If you insist,” he said against his better, no rational, judgment. 

The change in light made her notice the flecks of green in his hazel eyes and made her thoughts temporarily short-circuit. Harry took her pause to grasp her other hand in his. 

“Macy,” he said softly. “What do you want to talk about?” 

His voice broke her out of her reverie. “I know you didn’t want to talk about it, us, earlier. But I’m tired of ignoring my feelings for you. I want to give this a real shot, Harry.” In the middle of trying to get back their powers and navigate this new life, they had more pressing matters on their hands. Now that the sisters have gotten their powers back, and then some, Macy thought she might as well take their shot before the next big bad showed up. 

She waited and waited, but Harry seemed to be processing what she said. “So, what do you think Harry?” 

He let out a sigh of relief. “I think I’ve been half in love with you since the moment I first saw you,” he admitted.

“You mean right before you kidnapped me on my way to the lab?” She tilted her head in amusement and smiled at Harry. 

He returned her infectious smile. “I actually saw you the day before, walking across campus. I was momentarily struck by your beauty and your intelligence. I overheard you discussing, well frankly, something that is far above my knowledge. I could tell you would be a force to be reckoned with. In a thousand lifetimes, I never thought you’d reciprocate.” 

She smiled brighter at his admission. Macy leaned in closer, mere inches from him. "Well now you know I do, so I think that's cause to celebrate, don't you?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes, but he found himself nodding. "Look up." 

He tore his gaze from her face. He laughed as he saw the sprig of mistletoe and berries, wrapped in a bright red ribbon. "Well it is tradition." 

She smiled brightly at him. "I was hoping you'd feel that way." She leaned in further, waiting for him to make the next move. 

He hesitated a breath, looking for any indication that she would change her mind. Having found none, he closed the gap and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm and let his hands go, for favor of bringing them behind his head, threading her fingers through his hair. 

He pulled her flush against him, hands gripping her waist. She smiled into the kiss. He tentatively swiped his tongue across her lower lip, nearly surprised when she deepened their kiss. After a moment, he pulled back but rested his forehead against hers. "Can I take you on a proper date?" 

"I'd really love that." She lightly stroked the sides of his face. "If this snow storm ever lets up." 

"I could orb us somewhere warmer," he suggested. “We could even go now, if you’d like.” 

She smiled brightly and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. “I don’t mind the cold. And besides, I think I know a handsome, charming whitelighter who could keep a girl warm at night.” 

He was a bit taken aback, unsure of what she was suggesting. 

“Let’s go to sleep, Harry,” she clarified. She tugged on his hand, leading him to her bed. 

As they laid down, Harry marveled at how well she fit into his side. He brushed her curls away from her face. “You know, I’m thankful for Maggie’s interference for once.” 

She laughed and snuggled even tighter to his side. “Don’t let her know that. You’ll never live it down.” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as the pair drifted off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Maggie snuck a quick look into Macy’s bedroom. She saw the pair with their legs tangled together, wrapped in a tight embrace. She was hoping they wouldn’t be too mad at her. They just needed a gentle push to admit their feelings to one another. 

The contented look on both their faces told her that her meddling was successful. She quietly closed the door and went back to her room. They deserved their alone time. 

Later, when they joined the other sisters in the kitchen, Macy sent her sister a sly smirk and she knew all was forgiven.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later for Christmas, Maggie saw her vision come true. Harry and Macy stealing kisses in between making Christmas dinner. A true Christmas miracle.


End file.
